Dreams Do Come True
by AngelEyez06
Summary: Raw found a new diva, and it's been her dream to become a Diva, and it finally came true. She meets John, and she starts falling for him. Will this distract her from her job? this will be rated T but in some parts will be rated M
1. Welcome To The Raw Roster

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Well this was the first chapter of my first story. I haven't wrote stories in a long time. So I'm a little rusty at this, but I hope that you all like it. Please R&R :) **

Main Characters: John Cena, Trish, Randy Orton, and Lilly

the only character I own is Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - <strong>Welcome to the Raw Roster.

**Lilly POV**:_For the longest time I've always wanted to become a WWE diva. It all started when I watched WWE for the first time. Seeing how extravagant, and how strong these ladies are, and that's when I found out that I wanted to be just like them. _

"Welcome to the raw roster Lilly, glad to have you apart of the family" Mr. McMahon said to me with a smirk.

Lilly smiled, "Thank you so much, you have no idea on how long this has been my dream. I'm just so happy that it finally became reality job instead of just a dream job wishing to have!" I said with excitement.

**Mr. McMahon chuckles.**

" The pleasure is all mine. Now, I'll show you where you're dressing room will be".

So Lilly follows Mr. McMahon to her dressing room. As she was walking, she just looked around with ecstatic look in her eyes.

"John I will call you out for a challenge for that WWE champion belt, and I surely will win" Orton says with confidence

**John laughed. **

"Oh you think you can beat me Randy? You can't beat me". John says with a cocky attitude.

"We'll see about that, on raw next week" Randy said.

"Well, that sounds like an excellent idea" Mr. McMahon said before John and Randy could say another word. They turned around.

"Hey Mr. McMahon "Randy said.

"Oh hey Mr. McMahon" John said as he was turning around, as he turned around to Mr. McMahon, his eyes laid on a female, that he's never seen before.

**John POV**: _Who is this girl? I've never seen her before. But she has the most gorgeous frame of a body, with beautiful eyes, and a smile to go with it. I wonder if she is the new diva for raw. But damn she is gorgeous._

"Randy, John. I'd like for you to meet our new diva, Lilly. Lilly this is Randy, and John."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you both." She said while shaking each of their hands.

But when she shook John's hand, she felt like a strange bubbly feeling inside her.

She couldn't really explain what that feeling was, but the only thing she knew it was a

good feeling.

**John POV**: _Oh man she is touching my hand, her skin is so smooth. I'm so happy that she is part of the raw roster, it gives me the time to get too know her better. But when she touched my hand, I got a strange bubbly feeling inside. I don't know what it is; I just know it's a good feeling._

"Well Lilly it's a pleasure meeting you, and welcome to the raw roster." John said as he glanced at her, and looked up and down memorizing her body, her looks, with his eyes. And he noticed she was doing the same thing.

"Thank you, you two are to kind." She said with a smile.

"Well Lilly let's continue on going down to your dressing room" Mr. McMahon suggest.

"Yes sir, I guess I'll see you guys around". Lilly said. Then she and Mr. McMahon walked off.

And as they were walking off, John couldn't help himself, on staring her up and down as she was walking away…

Well that was chapter one everyone. I hope that you all like it, and please leave reviews on what you all thinkJ I will keep on going with this story. I don't know how many chapters there will be. But as I keep posting please keep the reviews coming :) Thank you for reading & reviewing.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two Review "<em>**It's been over about three months since Lilly been part of the raw roster. She has made friends quickly during the three months she's been there. But her two of her best friends are John and Randy. But she is starting to fall for John, but she doesn't want anything ruin their friendship. Will she ever tell him how she really felt? Stay tuned!:)  
><strong>

**Read & Review:) **


	2. Wants To But Cant

**Chapter Two **– Wants To But Can't.**  
><strong>

It's been over about three months, since she's been a part of the raw roster. She's became friends with a-lot of people over the three months. But the people who have been there for since day one is John Cena, Randy Orton, and Trish Stratus, she became real close with those three. But she could tell that she is starting to fall for John, she wanted to tell him but she didn't know how to put it. If they went out she just didn't want it to ruin their friendship if something went wrong and had them break up. It was early in the afternoon; Lilly was in Trish's room, having a good time with Lita.

"So Lilly do you like any of the superstars?" Trish asked.

"There are a couple of them are hot, but I don't like anyone." She said, even though she knows she is lying through her teeth.  
>"Oh come on Lilly, what about John?" Trish suggested. Lilly tried not to smile, as soon as Trish said his name.<br>"What about him?" Lilly asked with curiosity.  
>"Whenever I see you and him together, you have this fluttery look in your eyes, and I see you flirting with him all the time you guys are together" Trish squealed.<br>"Oh I do not flirt with John, yeah he is hot. But I don't flirt with him" Lilly said.  
>"Yes you do; this is you "Hi John" you say it with a soft innocent voice" Trish said. Then she mimics on what Lilly does when she sees John, by making her eyelashes flutter, and smiles all big.<p>

"I do not do that" Lilly squealed.

"Oh come on Lilly; just admit that you have a crush on John". Lita suggested. Lilly tried to hide her redness on her cheeks, hoping that the girls won't see her blushing, but it was too late.

"Oh! What do I see on Lilly's face? I see someone blushing." Trish giggled a little.  
>"Don't be embarrassed on liking any of the superstars, I mean all of us girls have had our share of crushes on the superstars." Lita said. Lilly smiled.<br>"I guess I do like him a little" She said, even though she knows that she likes John more than just a little bit.

"How come you haven't told him yet?" Trish asked.

"Oh, I don't know if I should, because what if he doesn't like me back? And plus if we did start going out, I don't want our friendship to get ruined if something happens to make us break up". Lilly said.

"I mean you do have a point, but you would never know until you take that chance on telling him. I can find out if he likes you by asking him," Trish suggested. Lily blushed.

"No, no it's okay. I'll tell him when I'm ready too" Lilly said while blushing.

John and Randy where in their hotel room, getting ready to go out to the gym for their normal workout routine, in the afternoon.

"Come on Randy, let's go". John shouted across the room. Randy grabbed his duffle bag, a shirt, and his bottle of water.

"Alright, alright I'm coming". Randy said, and then they walked out the door. There was silence between them, when they were walking towards the car. "So John, do you like any of the divas?" Randy asked randomly, to break the silence. John looked Randy. "No, no I don't". John said, even though he knows he is lying. "Not even the new girl Lilly?" Randy asked, as they were getting into the car. "I mean she seems like a very nice girl, has beautiful brown hair, with pretty long brunette hair, and a gorgeous figure. But no I don't". John answered with a soft gloomy voice.

"Uh huh" Randy said questioning John.

"Even if I did, and I told her. Why would she like a guy like me Randy?" John said by doubting himself. Randy knew ever since John walked in on his ex-girlfriend sleeping with Edge, he has never acted the same. Even though it happened four years ago, he was still torn with everything that happened.

"Because John, you're a great guy. Any woman would be lucky to have a guy as their boyfriend. If you just let yourself be free from everything that has happened between you and Michelle. You just need to stop blaming yourself, because it wasn't your fault that happened. Michelle didn't deserve you, but I can see that you like Lilly because whenever you two around each other, you're all happy, and I can see that you flirt with her, and always give her complements... "Randy said.

"Maybe, but I just don't know. If I did like her, then I just wouldn't know how to tell her, and I just wouldn't want anything happen between me and her, if we did go out. And have anything ruin our friendship. Our friendship means more than anything to me, and I don't want to mess it up if Lilly and I went out. "John said. He knows he likes Lilly, but he is just too afraid on getting betrayed again like he did with Michelle. And he doesn't know if he is ready for a brand new relationship even though it happened four years ago, he is still torn and heartbroken from everything.

They finally arrived at the gym. John and Randy, got out of the car, and they walked towards the gym.

"I know you're still hurting with everything that happened between you and Michelle, but you just need set yourself free. And I know you don't want anything to ruin you and Lilly's friendship, but how do you know if she isn't like Michelle if you don't take that chance?" Randy said.

"Hm we'll see" John knew that Randy had a point, how does he know if she isn't like Michelle, if he doesn't take that big chance, that John is too afraid to take.


	3. Starting To Fall

**Chapter Three -** Stuck in the middle

John was concentrating on his workout, and the thoughts that he had going on in his mind.  
>He grabbed a pair of a 150 pound dumbbells, he started to lift until he got distracted with the familiar figure that he memories very well. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, and a flawless gorgeous body John though. The female figure felt a pair of familiar blue eyes looking at her. She turned around, and she was surprised to see John.<p>

She waved at him, as she was walking towards him. It was none other his ex-fiancé Michelle McCool. The one who he found sleeping with Edge in their bed, in their home. She was finally face to face with her ex-fiancé who she hasn't really talked to in four years after everything that has happened.  
>"Hey John, how have you been after these years?" She asked. John found himself memorizing those beautiful green eyes that he always gets hypnotized and memorized by. John finally got the courage to speak up "Hi Michelle, uh - I've been good. Just been working and enjoying my time in the WWE". John said quietly.<br>"That's good John, you still look amazing from the last time I saw you". Michelle said. John found himself blushing. "Thank you, you still look beautiful" John said, when he saw her blushing. "Well John, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you again after all these years". Michelle said, as they gave each other a hug goodbye. And they waved goodbye.

**John's Pov: **Wow she looked really amazing. I still can't believe when I look into her beautiful green eyes, I still get those feelings like I did back then, even though I found her sleeping with Edge in our bed inside our home. Come on John don't lie to yourself you still love her, but you want to forget about her and move on with your life, but you can't.

"Hey there John! Are you ready to go?" Randy shouted as he put his hand on John's shoulder.  
>"Huh what? Yeah I'm ready". John answered, as he came back to reality. So they headed out to the car. They drove back to the hotel. They finally arrived to the hotel, they got out of the car and they finally entered in the lobby of the hotel. As they walked in, John's blue eyes laid on a female figure that has beautiful long brown hair, with dazzling brown eyes that has a beautiful smile, and a very amazing body. "Hey John and Randy". The female figured said when she walked in closer to John and Randy. "Hey Lilly" They both said.<p>

John started to get really shy when Lilly got closer to them. "What are your plans for tonight?" She asked the both of them. "Nothing at the moment, why?'' John asked. "Well, Trish, Lita, Mickey and I are going out to eat too this restaurant called Buffalo Wild Wings, it's a sports bar you guys are welcome to join us if you'd like too" Lilly said. John found himself smiling. "I'd like to go, what about you Randy?" John said as he was facing towards Randy. "Yeah sure I'd like to come". Randy said. "Okay cool, then I'd see you guys there at 10:00pm?" Lilly said as she was smiling at them, but found herself glaring at John.

"See you then" Randy said. "Alright see you later then" Lilly said, as she found herself winking at John. John smiled, and watched her walk off. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, until she went out of the door. "Uh huh don't have a crush on her my ass John". Randy exclaimed. "What? I don't, I just see her as a friend". John said knowing he was lying. "Uh huh keep saying that to yourself John, later the truth will come out". Randy said as they were headed to their hotel room.

"Yeah okay Randy" John said quietly. Randy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Your funny John, I know you all too well". Randy shouted as he was getting into the shower. John turned the television on. He flipped through the channels, until he came across the movie Takers. As he was watching the movie he found himself thinking about Michelle.

**John's Pov**: Man it was such a surprise to see Michelle at the gym after all these years. She looked amazing. And her eyes still gets me hypnotized. And I still can't believe how I still love how her body touches mine. Get a grip of yourself John.  
>"Shit why am 'I thinking about her, when she cheated on me with Edge". John quickly reminded himself quietly, on what happened with him and Michelle. Not knowing that Randy heard everything that he said. <p>

"So you're thinking about Michelle huh?" Randy said by interrupting John with his thoughts.  
>"Oh huh, I didn't know you were out of the shower already". Trying to ignore the fact that Randy heard the whole thing. "Look John, I understand the pain she has caused you, and I know deep down inside that you still love her-"Randy got interrupted by a knock at the door. John sighed 'Saved by the bill' John whispered to himself. Since John wasn't really up for a Dr. Phil section from Randy…. Randy answered the door, and shockingly Michelle McCool was standing there.<br>"Hello Randy" Michelle said with annoyance in her voice. "Hello McCool" Randy said with annoyance in his voice as well.

Those two never really liked each other from the beginning, even before her and John started dating. John finally looked up, and sees Michelle standing outside of the door. He was really confused on why she was there, and how did she find him? "What do you want McCool?" Randy quickly asked her with a snappy tone. "Now now Orton, it's not nice to talk to a guest like that. For your information, I'm here to talk too John"…John quickly stood up from his bed. "Uh about what?" John asked when he was walking towards the door.

"You'll find out, but can we talk in private please?" Michelle suggested. John nodded. "Uh sure" John agreeing to talk privately with Michelle. They both walked away from the hotel room. There was a very uncomfortable silence between the two for about ten minutes. Michelle let out a sigh. "What's wrong Michelle? Is everything alright?" John asked with being on edge wondering what she wanted to talk about, and wondered why she hasn't said anything for the past ten minutes.

"Oh, yeah everything is fine" Michelle said softly. "So why did you come to my hotel room? And what did you want to talk about?" John said anxiously wanting to know what was going on in her mind. "I'm just going to come out and say it"…."Okay I'm listening" John said. "John I know what I did four years ago hurt you, and I was wrong for what I did-"… "You came to me too talk about everything of what happened four years ago? When you know how I feel about everything that has happened!" John said by interrupting her before she could even finish what she was going to say. She stopped walking, and he continued on walking since he didn't want to hear any more for what she has to say. I mean can you blame him? For after being hurt by the one who thought that was his true love, and that he was the only one that she had love for. "John I still LOVE YOU!" she shouted. He finally stopped, and he turned his attention to Michelle. "Why would I believe someone who has cheated on me? When I gave them no reason to cheat?" John asked, Michelle could see that John's blue eyes were filled with anger and hurt. She couldn't really come up with a good answer to his two questions, because she knew he was right. Why would she have cheated on a man that gave her everything, and that gave her unconditional love? "Just as I thought you don't really love me Michelle. You just want me as a luggage to show off. I got to go ". John said as he was walking off back to his hotel room.

Michelle didn't know what to say, all she could do is just watch John walk away, she had no way of convincing him that she truly loves him, and wants him back, and show that she isn't the same person she was four years ago.

**Michelle's Pov**: I tried to explain to him that I still loved him, but maybe I didn't try hard enough. How could he think that I just want to have him around my arm as a luggage to show off? I mean yeah I liked to show him off, I mean look at him. Every part of him is perfect, perfect body, perfect smile. With gorgeous blue eyes. He'll come back, and then I'll have the chance to show him that I'm not the same person I was four years ago.

**John's Pov**: She says she loves me still. When I know if she still loved me or loved me back then, she would have not cheated on me with Edge. I gave her everything she could ask for. But she took it all for granted. So how do I know she is telling the truth this time? Shit John, you need to forget about her because she fucked you over big time.

John finally came back to his hotel room, he opened it. Randy noticed the gloomy look John had on his face. "So how did it go? What did McCool want?" Randy asked. John just looked at Randy. "What?" Randy asked…"I don't want to talk about it". John said as he was headed to the shower. "Okay suit yourself". Randy said quietly.

**Randy's Pov**: I know McCool must have said something to upset John. But John is the type that doesn't like to talk about his feelings. He's the type that likes to keep everything inside; he's been like that ever since he found out that McCool was cheating on him four years ago.

John and Randy finally arrived at Buffalo Wild Wings. They were having a good time. Lilly and John were starting to get to know each other a lot better. "So Lilly would you like to go out sometime?" John asked shyly. Lilly found herself blushing. "I'd love to". Lilly said.

John was ecstatic that she said yes. It was 1:00am, and John had to meet with Mr. McMahonat 8:00am to talk about his wrestling match. "Well it's time for me to go, it's getting late and I have to meet with Mr. McMahon early in the morning". John said. "Alright John, it was fun hanging out with you tonight. Can't wait to hangout again". Lilly said. So John and Randy headed back to the hotel room. They finally arrived to their room, John went to his suitcase and got some pair of pajamas, and put them on and went to sleep. Randy did the same thing, Randy was knocked out. But John was wide awake, with a lot on his mind, and it was already 2:00am.

**John's Pov**: I can't believe that she said yes, I'm glad that she did. I'm really starting to like her, and she seems like a really cool girl. But I'm just too afraid to get into a new relationship; I just hope she won't turn out to be like McCool. Speaking of her, why would she try to get me back after all these years? I mean I still have love for her, and I do miss the times we've had. To me it just seems very fishy to me. Oh shut the hell up John, and just go to sleep.


	4. In a love triangle

Chapter four – In a Love Triangle

John slowly rolled out of bed, and looked at the time; it was 7:00am. When he saw that it was 7:00am, he picked out some clothes and quickly got into the shower since he needs to meet Mr. McMahon at 8:00am to talk about his match for the WWE title, against Randy Orton. As soon as John was done showering, and dressed; he hurried out of the door and rushed to his car.

John arrived to his meeting on time; He was waiting outside of Mr. McMahon's office to be called in. As he was waiting a female figure was standing in front of him. She was wearing white pair of jeans, with black sparkles on the back pockets. She was wearing black high heels, and a black sparkly shirt; that splits down in front just enough to show a little bit of her belly and breast. She wore her hair down, curly at the ends, she knew this was one of John's favorite outfits that she wore.

"Hi John" The female said while she began to sit down beside John. "Hi Michelle, what brings you here?" John with an annoyance tone. "I was just in the diva locker room, and when I came out I saw you sitting here by yourself; and wondered what you were doing here on your day off?" She quickly replied.

John sighed, "I have a meeting with Vince. To talk about my match against Randy Orton". John said. Michelle smiled, "Well I wish you nothing but luck". Michelle squealed as she rubbed John's back. "John" Vince said while opening the door. "Hey Vince" John quickly replied, as he stood up from his seat. "You can come in now, and we can discuss about your match". Vince said. John followed Mr. McMahon into his office. "Have a seat John" Vince suggested. So John sat down in the seat across from Vince. They talked about his match; Vince gave John the script that he has to go over. "Thank you Vince." John said as he was walking out the door.

John saw Michelle still sitting on the chair, but from the corner of her eyes; He could see tears forming into her eyes. Even though she cheated on him with Edge, he still cared for her. He never likes seeing her cry. "Hey Michelle….Is everything okay?" John asked. Michelle quickly whipped her cheeks, and faced John. "Uhm…Yeah...Yeah everything is fine… How did your meeting go?" She finally got her words out between her stutters. "It went pretty well" John said as he sat down next to Michelle… "But Michelle I know something is wrong, I saw tears … So what's wrong?" John asked. Michelle let out a sigh. "It's Edge, we uhm had a rocky relationship, and so I broke up with him. But he's been harassing me ever since, and I don't know what to do". Michelle said as she started to sob… John pulled her into his big arms, and held her close. "Hey…Everything is going to be okay" John said as he was rubbing her back.

"No it won't John; He won't leave me alone! I tell him to back off, but he won't!" Michelle exclaimed. She started to let out more tears as she was facing John. John knew that he still loved and cared about her, after all these years of what happened. "Michelle I know we've been on bad terms after everything happened, but I'm going to always be here for you, so if you ever need anything I'm here, okay?" John said. "Okay". Michelle said as she found herself smiling a little.

John finally went back to his hotel. As he was walking to his room, he pumped into Lilly. "Hey John" Lilly said. "Oh, hey Lilly" John said. "Is everything okay?" Lilly asked. "Uh yeah everything is fine". John said even though he knows it's a lie. "So are we still going out later after the show, like we planned?" Lilly asked. John smiled "Yeah, we're still on for tonight" John said. "Okay cool, but hey I'll see you later I'm meeting up with Trish so I'll talk to you later?" Lilly said. "Okay, see you later" John said as he gave her a hug.

John finally made it to his hotel room. He plopped onto the couch, and just started flipping through the channels to find something to watch. Minutes later, Randy walked into the room, with Kelly. "Hey John". Kelly said cheerfully. John turned around to take his attention off of the TV. "Hi Kelly". John said. Then he put his attention back to the TV. Randy let out a sigh, because he knew something was wrong with John; because he never is like this. "Well John, I'm going out with Kelly. Would you like to join us?" Randy asked.

"No thank you, I got a date with Lilly tonight after the show". John said, while he was watching the TV. "Okay John, I'll see you around then". Kelly said. "Okay see you around". John replied. So Randy and Kelly exited out the room. Kelly looked at Randy. "Is John okay? He's been acting kind of strange ever since what happened with him McCool". Kelly said. Randy let out a sigh. "I don't know what's going on with him; he never really wants to talk about what's bothering him. He's been like that ever since he found out that McCool cheated on him. I hope that Lilly can turn him back around to the person who he was before". Randy said. "I don't know but I don't like it. I saw Michelle earlier, and she told me that she ran into John after his meeting with Vince; she told me that those two talked, on how Edge has been harassing her ever since they broke up, and that John said that he would be there for her". Kelly said.

Randy let out a big sigh. "What is he getting himself into?" Randy asked worriedly about his good friend. He knows that John still loves McCool, and hasn't really gotten over of what happened four years ago.  
>Randy and Kelly Kel walked off.<p>

It is already time for Monday night raw to begin. John was in his dressing room, and was going over his script for his match against Triple H for the WWE champion chip. He was interrupted with a knock at the door of his dressing room. He put down his script, and opened up the door. In the door way a female figure with long blonde hair; and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a white sparkly tank top, that shows her belly button; and a little bit of her breast. "Hi Michelle, what do you want?" John asked with an annoyance tone in his voice. "Hey now, I just wanted to come a wish you good-luck with your match tonight". Michelle replied. "Thanks, now I must get back to going over my script". John said as he was about to walk away, Michelle grabs John's arm. He turned around and looked at Michelle with an irritated look on his face.

She ran her hands down his muscular arms feeling every inch of his muscles. John got lost in her big bright green eyes, as she landed a kiss on his soft lips. The kiss got more passionate. Little did they know that Edge saw the whole thing; and he wasn't too happy about it, so he immediately started to come up with an evil plan to put a stop to this, an evil smirk came across his face.

John finally came back to his senses, and pulled himself away. "I-I…Must go… And get back to my script". John stuttered. He grabbed his script, and went elsewhere.

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW  
><strong>As John gave Randy Orton his finishing move the F-U, he went for the pin. The referee went in for the count. 1…2…3 the winner and still the WWE champion John Cena! The fans started chanting Cena Cena Cena. It was the end of the show. Lilly was sitting at a table backstage; she was there to congratulate him. "Congratulations!" Lilly squealed as she was giving John a hug. "Let me take a quick shower, and then we can be on our way out". John replied with excitement.


	5. Caught Up

**I thought that I might warn you that this chapter will be rated T & M with being a little graphic. **

Chapter Five – Caught Up

John quickly went to the locker room, and he took a quick shower, so he can meet up with Lilly like he promised. As soon as he was done, he put some shorts on and a nice t-shirt, with his sneakers that he always wears. After he was dressed, he headed to the diva's locker room. But he texted Lilly first, to let her know that he was on the way.

Lilly was putting her makeup on; she heard her phone go off. She slid her phone open; and saw that she had a text message from John saying **I'm on my way to the divas locker room. **A smile came across her face when she read John's text message, she replied to his message. **Okay, I'm almost ready, so I'll be out in like five, ten minutes. **John was happy about taking Lilly out, because he was starting too really like her. He finally arrived to the divas locker room. He took out his phone and texted Lilly. **I'm here**. Lilly slid open her phone and she looked at the text message from John. She didn't reply; she just went out of the door.  
>"Hey John" Lilly said with a smile coming across her face. John didn't say anything for at least five seconds, he was just looking at her up and down; he was memorized by her beauty. Her dress fit her just right; and hugs in all the right places. He shook his head to get himself back into reality. "Hi Lilly". He said giving her a hug. "So where are we going?" Lilly asked with curiosity in the tone of her voice.<br>"You'll see". He said with a smile on his face. "So it's a surprise then?" She asked. "Yup, but you'll love it, they have really great food. One of the best restaurants in St. Louis". John explained. So they walked to his car, he opened up the door for Lilly. "Why thank you" Lilly said. "You're welcome beautiful". John said. Lilly started to blush.

They finally arrived at the restaurant called Bristol's Seafood Grill. "Oh yummy! Seafood, one of my favorite types of food" Lilly squealed. "This place is one of the places that have the best seafood here in St. Louis. I've ate here plenty of times, with Randy". John said. So they got out of the car, John offered Lilly his arm to hold onto. Lilly noticed she started to turn red, they walked into the door. "How many?" The hosts asked. "Two, could you seat us into the private dining?" John replied. "Okay follow me". So John and Lilly followed the Hosts. "My name is Jessica; someone will be here to take your order shortly".

"Okay thank you". John said. They looked through the menu. "So what do you think you're going to get?" John asked. "Hmm I'm not sure, what's the best on the menu?" Lilly asked. "I think that they seared scallops with Meyer ranch shortribs". John exclaimed. "That sounds really good, but they only thing is that I'm allergic to mushrooms, I think I'll get the seafood mixed grill". Lilly said with a smile. "That sounds good to me. Thanks for telling me that your allergic to mushrooms, because if you didn't tell me and something has happened to you, I would feel really bad". John said. The waiter came to their table "Hello my name is Jake; I will take care of you guys today. What would you like to have to drink?". "Uhm I would like to have the Fiery Redheads please". Lilly said. "And I would like to have the Tiny Bubbles". John said. "Okay are you guys ready to order or would you need another minute?" The waiter said. "I think we're ready". John said. "Okay what would you like to have sir?" "I would like to have the SEARED SCALLOPS WITH MEYER RANCH SHORTRIBS, but could you take out the mushrooms please?" John asked. "Okay, and for you MS?" "I would like to have the SEAFOOD MIXED GRIL please". "Okay we'll bring out your drinks first, and your food will be out here shortly". The waiter said. "Okay thank you" Lilly and John both said. So they started to have a conversation, to get to know each other. Shortly after their drinks came, their food arrived. They ate, and had a really good time. After they were done, they headed back to the hotel. John walked Lilly back to her hotel room. "Well this is my room". Lilly said. "I had a really good time" John said. A smile came across Lilly's face "I did to John". She replied. There was an awkward silence between them. John leaned his forehead against hers; his lips touched hers, they shared their first kiss, the kiss got more passionate. Lilly pulled away to discontinue the kiss. "Well John I have to uh go inside so I can get some sleep" Lilly said. "Okay, bye Lilly". John said. "Bye John". With that said, she went inside the door, and John started to walk to his hotel room.

_**Lilly's POV:**__ Man, I wasn't expecting that. But wow that kiss was amazing! His lips felt so soft. But I still can't believe it, but I don't think we should be moving this fast. I mean we're not even together; He has such beautiful crystal blue eyes. Just everything about him is perfect. Okay cut it out Lilly! _

She shook off her thoughts, and got ready for bed, and went to sleep. John was still walking towards his hotel room.

_**John's Pov: **__Oh man, I went too far. I should have just given her a hug instead of a kiss, but that kiss we shared was so amazing. She sure does know how to kiss really well. But I hope I didn't fuck things up, by going that fast.  
><em>  
>He came back into reality, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. "John" The female voice said. He turned around with his name being called. She finally caught up to him. "Hi Michelle". John replied. "Hey, what happened to you after the show? I wanted to congratulate you on winning your match". Michelle asked. "Oh I went out to eat with a friend". John said. "Oh that's cool. So are you doing anything now?" Michelle asked. "No, just walking to my room". They finally arrived to John's room.<p>

Their eyes locked with each other, as they got closer to each other not knowing on how close they were. Their lips touched. Her hands wondered up his shirt, feeling every inch of his chest. He picked her up, and took her inside the room. One of his hand started wondering down to her ass, and his other hand started going up her shirt touching her breast. "Mmm John, I want you". Michelle moaned. John went to put the _Do not disturb sign on the door_. There they both stand, naked in front of each other. John laid Michelle down onto his bed; she pulled him on top of her. He started kissing every inch of her body. Then he finally slid inside of her. She started moaning, and grabbing onto the bed sheets. "Oh John!" She screamed. They shared passionate sex for hours. They finally finished, and went to sleep.


	6. Confused

**I hope that you all liked chapter five! Thank you for all the favorites, and alerts And thank you for the reviews in this chapter John will try to figure on how to get himself out of the mess that he just put himself into with Lilly and Michelle. And Edge will finally start putting his plans into work to get back at John. **

**Chapter Six – Confused**

John wakes up by something smelling good; he opens up his eyes to see who it is. As soon as he looked over the bed, he saw Michelle by the stove making some breakfast. When he sees her, he has a confused looked on his face. She looks over, and sees that John is finally awake.

"Well hello sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?" She asks. "Uh yeah; what time is it?" He asked. "Its 10:30am John" She said with a smile on her face. "Want some eggs, sausage and toast?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, thanks". John said as he got up getting a plate of food. He sat down, and started eating. He stopped eating for a little bit. Michelle looks up at John. "John". She says with a concern tone in her voice. "Huh?" He said as he looked up. "Are you okay? Because you've been quiet and a little out of it". Michelle asked "Uh uhm… Y-yeah". He said stuttering when he knows that Michelle will not buy it. "John, tell me the truth. I can tell that you're lying. You stutter when you lie or nervous".

He let out a big sigh "No I'm not. What happened last night? He has a feeling of what might have happened, but he just hope it's not what he was thinking. I mean they couldn't have hooked up last night, could they? "We had sex John". Michelle said it without holding it back or sugar coding it. And with that said, John just had this blank stare on his face. He couldn't believe that he just had sex with his ex-fiancé, the one who cheated on him. "Uh I-I need t-to go" John stuttered while he made his way out the door as quickly as possible.

"Hey John" Randy said "Oh uh hi Randy". John said. "Is everything okay? You look like you just seen a ghost". Randy explained. "Uh-Y-yeah I'm fine" John said stuttering each word out. "Okay". With that said Randy knew that John was lying because he always stutters when he's either lying or gets nervous. As soon as Randy opened up the door, he saw Michelle sitting on the couch watching TV.  
>"Hey Orton" Michelle said even though she knows that Randy doesn't like her at all.<p>

Randy rolled his eyes "What are you doing here McCool?" With anger tone his voice. "I was here with John last night, and it was amazing". Michelle squealed. "What the hell are you trying to do to John? Are you trying to make him fall back in love with you, so you can go and make him feel like shit later on down the road?" Randy was practically yelling. "Orton, why would I do that to John? I love him".  
>"Because you're the most selfish bitch I've ever met, you've done it once to him before; so why wouldn't you do it again?" Randy screamed. Michelle was shocked that Orton would even call her a bitch. Randy as totally lost it, and couldn't stand seeing John in this state of mind that he's been In since four years ago, and it's only getting worse with him hanging around McCool.<p>

"You know what Orton, I don't know what your problem is but never call me something that I'm not" Michelle said with getting into Randy's face. "Oh I'm sorry you're not a bitch, you're a selfish little whore". And with that said she stormed out of the door.

**John's Pov**: _I just wanted to get away far far away from here, where no one can find me. How could I have slept with the woman who I was supposed to get married to, but didn't because she cheated on me with Edge. I just need to get a drink, and go far far away; and never been seen again. I've pretty much fucked up my chance with Lilly by sleeping with that whore Michelle. _

John walked out of the hotel, and got into a cab, and just went out far away from where he was.

**Back to Randy**  
><em><strong><br>Randy's Pov**_:

I didn't know why Michelle was inside John and I's hotel room this morning. But it sure did make John act kind of strange. I don't like McCool not one bit; I don't know why that she is trying to come back to him after of what happened four years ago. Ever since then, John has never acted the same person before any of it happened; but I will do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn't try to mess with his head, or plays with his emotions. Then I hear a knock at the door, so I went over and looked at the peep hole _"What does he want?" I thought to myself_. It was Edge the bastered that McCool cheated on John with.  
>I opened the door, "What?" I said. Edge started to laugh a little "Hey now; no need to be rude. I came here to see John". He said. "Well he's not here, so goodbye". I said trying to slam the door in his face, but he stopped the door with his foot. ''Well didn't we wake up on the wrong side of the bed. Just give him this message. Stay away from Michelle, she's mine" He said then he walked away before I could say anything back. So I just closed the door, and went to take a shower.<br>_**  
>Michelle's Pov<strong>_: _I was just laying on my bed, trying to figure out something to do, I was still really mad from Randy calling me a selfish whore. But that night with John was amazing, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I did still love John. Then I hear a knock on my door, so I walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Edge standing there at the door way. "__**Ugh what does he want**__" I thought to myself.  
>"Hey sexy, what are you up to? He said. "What is it Edge?" I asked with annoyed in the tone of my voice.<br>"Baby, relax. I'm not here to start any trouble" He said. "Then what do you want Edge?" I said annoyed. "What? I can't stop by and say hi to my babe?" He said. I didn't like the look that he had in his eyes, evil was all in his eyes._

_"How many times do I have to remind you, we're not a couple anymore?" I told him with fright in the tone of my voice. He started to lean closer, but every-time he got closer, I tried backing away; he finally just grabbed me. I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move; I was too scared to. "You belong to me Michelle McCool" He whispered. I couldn't say anything I was too afraid, and then he forced his toung into my mouth. "You're mine Michelle". He said as he got off of me, and walked out the door. _

**John's Pov: **_I just had to get away from here, after what happened. I drove to one of the most peaceful place in St. Louis. City of Lake Saint Louis. So I can just clear my mind, and get things straight. My phone started to ring, it was Randy.  
><em>"Hello" I said.  
>"John what is going on? You were acting weird this morning when I ran into you. And when I came into the hotel room McCool was in here. Why?" Randy asked with concern. <em><br>"Uh she was just there because she needed help with something" I told Randy, when it was nothing but a lie. I couldn't tell him that Michelle and I had sex. I need to figure out on how am going to handle this on my own.  
>"Okay John, whatever you say. Edge came by and told me to tell you to stay away from Michelle; and that she is his" He said.<br>"Easier said than done" I told him.  
>"Where are you anyways?" He asked.<br>"I'm at city of Lake saint Louis".  
>"Okay, we'll come back soon, because we have a signing to go to in about four hours". Randy said.<br>"Okay" I said as I hung-up the phone. _

_**Randy's Pov**__: "Okay bye" I said as I was hanging up the phone. I knew John was lying, and trying to hide something; because whenever we're in St. Louis, and whenever something goes wrong, he always goes to City of Lake St. Louis to get his head on right. But I just know it's has something to do with McCool. I sat down on the couch, and started to watch some TV. Then it hit me. "NO, they couldn't of, he wouldn't not with her? " I said to myself. I just hope what I'm thinking didn't really happen. I shook off my thoughts for now, and went to take a shower to get ready for the signing. I heard someone walking in the door.  
>I got out of the shower, and got dressed, and saw that it was John.<em>

**After the signing**_  
>John and I were walking back to our hotel room. He was still acting kind of strange, after this morning. I wanted to say something, and ask him if what I'm thinking is true; but I didn't want to make him upset. So I figured I'd ask him when I though the time was right.<br>"Hey John and Randy!" A familiar voice said to us from behind. We turned around and saw that it was Lilly. I saw John smile when he saw Lilly._

_**John's Pov**__: I was happy to see Lilly. She looked so good, with those tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and thighs all in the right places. She had on this red tank top that showed a little bit of her breast; her hair was curly. She normally has her hair straight, but she looks really good with curly hair._

"Hey John" She said. I shook off my thoughts, "Hey Lilly" I said as I was giving her a hug. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Lilly asked. "I'm going out to dinner with Kelly tonight" Randy said. "Aw that's so cute, so are you two a couple? " Lilly asked with a smile coming across her face. "Not yet, but I'm working on it". Randy said with a smirk. "Aw, well that's good; you two look cute together. What are you doing tonight John?" I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not really doing anything, would you like to hangout?" I asked shyly. A smile came across her face, I love it when she smiles; it makes her big brown eyes light up. "I would love to" She said. "Okay so I'll see you around 6pm?" I said. "Okay see you then" she said before she walked off.

**Randy's Pov**: _  
>We finally arrived to our hotel room. I still wanted to find out if what I'm thinking is true, so I thought that now is the right time to ask.<br>"John?" He turns around, with a big smile on his face. I can tell that he was starting to fall for Lilly fast and hard. "Yeah Randy?" He said. "I need to ask you something, so I know what I'm thinking is true". I said. "What is it?" He asked concerned. "You know how I asked you earlier why Michelle was in our room this morning". "Yeah, like I told you earlier; she was there because she needed help with something". He replied, but I knew that he was lying; and was hiding something that he didn't want me to find out. He's been like that ever since what happened between him and McCool four years ago. "John, I know you're not telling me the truth, I know that there is something that you're not wanting to tell me". John lets out a big sigh…"Ok you got me. Michelle and I had sex the other night". John said while he stormed out the door. He never liked talking about his problems after everything that has happened.  
>"John, you know you should talk it out with someone, it's never good to just keep it all bottled up. You know you're able to talk to me. We've known each other for seven years, and been best-friends since then". I told him.<em>

**John's Pov: **Randy is right, I do need to talk it out with someone, and I've known him for years. **  
><strong>I came back inside and sat down on the couch, and was able to collect my thoughts together; and calmed down; Randy sat down next to me.

"_I don't know how it all happened. I was heading back to the room after I walked Lilly to her room. And then the next thing I know, Michelle was right behind me and we talked and then we just started making out and it all went from there_". I told Randy.  
>"<em>I see, John you just need to be careful with her because you know how she likes to play her little games and always try to<em> _get what she wants". Randy reminded me.  
>"I know Randy but her eyes always get me". We sat down and talked about everything. <em>

It was 5:00pm I went into the shower, so I went into the shower so I can get ready to hang out with Lilly in a few hours; I got out of the shower and put on a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. I grabbed my phone off of the dresser, and I texted Lilly. "**I'm on my way to come and get you**".

**Lilly's Pov**: I was getting myself ready to hang out with John tonight.  
>"So what are you doing tonight that you need to look all good?" Trish asked me as I was putting on a pair of dark blue shorts, to go with my pink dressy top. "Oh, I'm going out with John tonight" I said as I was putting my flats on. "Aw now isn't that cute. So what are you guys going to do?" She asked me. "I'm not so sure yet." Then I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it off of the night stand that is next to my bed. It was John. Telling me that "<strong>he was on his way over<strong>". I slid my phone open and responded "**okay good looking see you in a few ;)** ". I felt a smile come across my face. "Ooh I see someone is starting to fall for John fast and hard". Trish said, and it had me come back to reality. I giggled "Maybe. How can someone not? He is so sweet, such a gentlemen; and everything about him is perfect".  
>"He is a sweetheart. But just please be careful, because I hear that his ex-fiancé is trying to get him back and that she will do anything to get him back. Witch that stupid whore should understand he doesn't want her!" Trish said with anger. "What happened with them? Why would anyone hurt John?" I asked with curiosity. But before Trish could answer my question, there was a knock at the door. I went to go answer; it was John. "Hey you" I said as I was giving him a hug. "Hey gorgeous, are you ready?" He asked. "Yes I'm "I said as I was grabbing my purse, and then went out the door.<p>

"So what do you have planned?" I asked him. "Well I was thinking about going back to my hotel room and watch movies and eat dinner". He replied. "Sounds good to me". I said as I started to smile.

On the way to his hotel room, we talked, laughed and shared stories.

**John's Pov**: She is so beautiful, and has such a great personality that matches her beauty. "So are you hungry?" I asked her as I opened the door. "Yes I'm". She told me. "We can order something like chines food, pizza, or I can cook up something". "Hm cooking sounds good". She said, as she sat down on the couch. So I got two pieces of fish, and a pan; and a pot to put some pasta noodles in it. I added some vegetables, and little bit of garlic. After thirty minutes, the food was done. I got two set of plates out, and served the food.  
>"Smells good John" She said as she sat down at the table. "Well I hope that you like it" I told her. She took a bite. "Mmm this is really good. Where did you learn how to cook? "She asked. "Thank you. I always helped my mom, grandmother in the kitchen; so I picked up a few pointers".<p>

**Lilly's Pov**: _I know I've just met John three months ago when I first started in the WWE, but I can feel that we have the best connection; and it just feels like I've known him all my life. We went over to the couch, and took out a couple of DVDs to choose from.  
>"<em>So witch one would you like to watch_?" _He asked me. The choices were Halloween, Takers, and White Chicks… "Uhm how about Takers? I never have seen that one before". "Okay Takers it is". So he popped the DVD into the DVD player. As I was watching the movie, I kept on looking at John. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He gave me a single to where I can scoot in closer to him, so we could cuddle. It was 10:00pm, I kept on dozing off. The movie was finally over. We leaned in closer to we're there wasn't any space left in between.  
>I gazed into his beautiful baby blue eyes; our lips touched. I loved the feeling when we kiss; his lips are the softest I ever felt. We went over to the bed, and we made out even more, laid down, kissed some more; and just cuddled and then fell asleep.<p>

**I'm sorry that I took a while to finish up chapter six. I know the ending seems a little boring, but I promise that I will make Chapter seven a little more exciting. Thank you for all the reviews, all the favorites. Please Read, and Review.  
><strong>_**Chapter Seven Review**_**: **_John realizes that Lilly was in his bed, he doesn't remember on what happened. He hopes that they didn't go that far. Lilly finally meets John's ex fiancé; McCool tells Lilly what happened between her and John that one night after the Raw show. How will Lilly react? Will she keep seeing John or would that be the end? Stay tuned for chapter seven. __**  
><strong>_**  
><strong> 


	7. Secret gets revealed and a heart breaks

**Thank you everyone for all the favorite alerts, and for all the reviews. I know the last chapter was a bit boring, but this chapter will be filled with drama, and heartbreak. Please keep the reviews and the favorite alerts coming :).**

**Chapter Seven** - The secret of John Cena gets revealed, and a heart breaks.

John slowly moved around in the bed. As he opened his eyes, they laid onto Lilly where she was laying asleep. He smiled, but he doesn't remember exactly on how she ended up into his bed. He hopes that they didn't have sex, not yet anyways.

**John's Pov**: She looks so peaceful just lying there asleep. But how the hell did she end up in my bed? Man I hope we didn't have sex, not yet anyways. I don't want to have her as one of those one night stand type of girls. She means more than that to me, which is strange because I've only known her for almost four months; and I already care about her a-lot. It's just something about her that makes her stand out, and makes her different. I slowly got out of bed, not trying to wake her up. I went to my suitcase and got a pair of jean shorts, and the bright purple shirt that says "Never give up", and hopped into the shower.

I got out of the shower, dried myself off; I slipped on the jean shorts, and the Never give up shirt. As I came out of the bathroom, I saw Lilly sitting up in the bed; trying to fully wake up, I sat down beside her.

**Lilly's Pov**: I felt someone sit beside me. "Good morning" I heard that sweet soft voice say. I turned to look at the person who spoke to me; it seems to amaze me on how I can get butterflies in my stomach just by looking into John's beautiful crystal blue eyes. His soft lips touched mine, I love it how his lips feel against mine. "Good morning, how did you sleep?" I said as a smile came across my face.

"I slept well, how about you?" He asked.  
>" It was good". Then there was this awkward silence between us; the silence was broken by a knock at the door. John got up to go answer the door. "Who could be knocking at my door this early morning?"<p>

**John Pov**: I got up to go answer the door, wondering who in the hell it could be at 8:00am. I looked through the peep hole to see who it could be; and saw Michelle standing on the other side of the door. 

"What does she want" I mumbled to myself, as I opened the door. "Hey John". Michelle said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Michelle, what do you want?" I asked.  
>"Hey now I just came by to see if you wanted to go out to breakfast?"<p>

"No thank you, I already have plans". I said.

**Michelle's Pov**: I did want him to come out too breakfast, but I was also wondering why he wouldn't let me inside; witch is kind of weird because he always welcomed me in, even though I did mess up four years ago. But I still want to be with him, I mean come on now I was fiancé, so who wouldn't want to be with the one who they were with for almost five years and engaged too.

"Can I come in?" I asked.  
>"I'm about to go take a shower, and get ready".<p>

"John come on now? You smell like you already took a shower, and I can smell the Ax colon you always like too wear". I said as I opened the door more to get in.  
>I finally got the door opened up enough so I can get inside. And when I got inside, I saw a brunette girl lying in his bed; where we had that wonderful makeup sex.<p>

"So this is why you can't come and spend time with me? Is because of this slut?" I said with anger.

"You and I aren't together Michelle! Now get out!" John yelled.  
>"So that night when we had sex after Raw didn't mean anything to you? I was just a one night thing, just like this bitch that's lying in your bed?"<p>

"Get out!"

"Fine John, but don't think this is the end!" I screamed as I stormed out the door.

**Lilly's Pov**: I got out of bed, to gather my things. I got my purse, shoes and my phone. I heard just about everything that I didn't want to hear. John saw me getting my things.  
>"Lilly, let me explain". He said. I looked at him with anger, but also feeling hurt.<p>

"There is nothing that needs to be explained John! Now I need to go". I said as I walked out the door.  
>"Lilly wait". I heard John yell. I turned around, barely able to stand the looks of him right now.<br>"Goodbye John". Then I walked off. I found a dark corner; I slid right into the corner, sat down and just let it all out.  
>"How could I be so stupid? A guy like that that can get any type of girl he wants, and knows that he can get them isn't a one woman type". I just sat there, and felt sorry for myself; I lost my temper and I just punched the wall one good time.<p>

**Randy Pov**: I was on my way back to my hotel room after my great night with Kelly. On the way there I heard someone crying, I couldn't really make it out who it is. So I went to were the noise was coming from.

"Why did I have to be so stupid?" She said I walked a little closer. "Lilly?" She turned around. "Oh, hi Randy; how did you know I was here?" she said.  
>"I heard someone crying, so I followed the noise to where it was coming from." What's wrong?"<p>

"Randy, how could I be so stupid to fall for John?" I had a puzzled look on my face.  
>"What happened?" I asked. She whipped away her tears.<p>

"Well I came over last night since John and I were going to go out on a date, but we decided to stay there. He made us dinner, and we watched a movie. We ended up in the bed but we just made out and then fell asleep. But this morning was horrible. Some woman knocked at the door, because she wanted John to go out with her to breakfast; he said no that he already and she pretty much forced John too let her in. And when she finally came in, she saw me. She called me a slut, and said that the sex they had after the raw show didn't mean anything to him. And then said that she was just a one night thing just like that bitch" She sobbed.

I pulled her in to hug her. "Lilly look at me?" She looked up, I whipped away her tears. "You're not just a piece of ass that John is after". I told her.

**Lilly's Pov**: Randy pulled me in and held me. "Lilly look at me" he said. So I did what he asked me to do. He whipped away my tears.

"You're not just a piece of ass that John is after". He told me. Randy is his best-friend so of course he will tell me that John isn't just after one thing with me, right? "Sure he isn't. A guy like that that can get any girl that they want. A guy like that isn't a one woman type of guy" I said.

"Yes he can get anyone he wants, but he doesn't. He's a shy type" Randy told me. I laughed a little because he doesn't come off as a shy person to me. "He is not; he doesn't come off as a shy person to me". Then Randy and I talked for a little bit.

I was shocked with some of the things he told me about John.  
>"I would tell you of what happened between him and his ex-fiancé but I will let him tell you that" He said. I nodded. Then we started to just walk and talk a little more. Randy is such a sweet guy. His character may come off as a jackass, but he isn't he's a complete sweetheart and a gentleman.<p>

We finally arrived to my hotel room. "Thank you for everything Randy. I appreciate it, you're a great friend". I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome. But if you bump into his ex-don't believe a word she says about John". "Okay I won't, and thanks again". I said as I closed the door.

**Randy's Pov**: "You're welcome" I said as she closed the door. Man what a way to start off the day. But I didn't like seeing her hurt like that; I never like it when a girl cries. But I'm sure going to talk too John, and see where he stands with Lilly and McCool.

- **Raw show** -

**John's Pov**: I was in my locker room, getting ready for my match since it was up next. I was ready but all I could think of was Lilly and what happened this morning. Maybe I should just stay away from the both of them for a while until I everything worked out, good idea right? I know Lilly must be really mad at me because I haven't heard from her at all after this morning; or even Michelle. But I'm happy about not hearing from Michelle, she can take her drama else were.

Then I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock. "Go away" I said because I didn't really feel like being bothered by anyone at the moment. But the person opened the door anyways, and I saw that it was Randy. "Hey man, are you ready for your match?" He asked me.

I looked up at him "Yeah I'm". I told him. I'm ready, but my mind isn't really focused on it. What I'm focused on more is of what happened earlier this morning. Then I looked back down to the floor; to go back to thinking about what happened earlier. I just felt so bad, and the look that Lilly gave me; it just broke my heart. "Well I have to go, and get ready to entire the ring". I said to Randy as I was walking out the door, I need to get my mind focused on my match against Edge. Okay John focus on the match and nothing else. Then my music hits, and as I entered the ring; I hear the crowd chanting my name.

Then Edge came out to the ring, he ran down the ramp and into the ring. He got up into my face, we stared each other down for 5mins and then he threw the first punch. I punched him back; we kept kicking and punching back and forth. I grabbed his head and hit up against the turn buckle. ****

**Lilly's Pov: **I was backstage watching John's match. Cheering him on, even though I'm still mad at him for earlier. I know Randy talked to me, and told me it was true that he slept with McCool that night, but he isn't trying to get back with her, he wants to be with me; and get too know me. But why would he sleep with her if he doesn't want her? That's the part I don't understand. I still feel so hurt, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to trust John.

John Cena goes in for the pin 1...2...3 and Cena wins the match. The winner and still WWE champion...John Cena.

I'm glad that John won, I would congratulate him; but I'm still mad at him so I can bear to look into his eyes. I heard him coming down the hall; I didn't know what to do. I wanted to say something but I couldn't because I was still upset about everything.

**John Pov**: I was happy that I won; but I would be even happier if Lilly would come congratulate me; but I know that wouldn't happen since I know she is still angry about earlier. As I was walking back to my dressing room; at the corner of my eye I saw Lilly standing there talking with Edge.

When I saw that she was talking to Edge, my heart had pure anger. I didn't like seeing her talk to Edge; because I know that type of person he is. I wanted to say something, but I know if I did she would just get more upset with me, so I just left it alone.

**Lilly Pov**: Raw was finally over, don't get me wrong I love my job; but I was exhausted and ready to catch some sleep. I started to walk near my dressing room. I felt my phone going off, so I took it out too see who it was. It was a text message from Edge. "**Hey beautiful can't wait to see you again ;)** "I somewhat let a smile come across my face. I stared at that text for at least ten minutes trying to figure out what to say back; but I came back to reality when someone bumped into me.

"I'm sorry" I said to the male figure standing in front of me without looking up to see who it was at first. "No it's okay; it was my fault". As soon as I heard the person's voice, I looked up. "Uhm…Hi" I said. John let out a sigh "hi" There was an awkward silent between us. "I-I must get going" I said as I started to walk away.

**John's Pov**: As I was walking I accidently bumped into someone. "I'm sorry" The familiar voice said. "No it's okay; it was my fault" I told her. As soon as she heard my voice, she looked up, the look that I saw that she had was my fault. "Uhm hi" she said, "hi". There was an awkward silence between us.  
>"I-I must get going" she stuttered, she started to walk away. Should I say something? But I don't want to have her get mad at me even more. "Lilly wait". I yelled out, she stopped; and turned around. I walked up to her. "What is it John?" Lilly said. "Can we please talk?"<p>

"Talk about what John? I have nothing to say about earlier" I just looked at her. "I know I fucked up, but just please let me explain". I begged. "Fine". She said. So we talked as we were walking to our rental cars.  
>"Lilly I know I fucked up, and I'm sorry about earlier. I know you're hurting, and mad about finding out about me sleeping with my uh ex fiancé the way that you did. Sleeping with Michelle was a mistake. But sleeping with you was- "She cut me off. "Was a mistake wasn't it?" She started to get into her car. "No it wasn't a mistake. It just felt right with you sleeping next to me. Lilly I like you a-lot. I liked you since the first day that I met you. Just something about you makes you different from all the women that I've been with. So if you just please give me another chance?".<p>

"If you liked me you wouldn't have slept with your ex the same night that you went out on a date with ME John!" As she said that it looked like that she had tears forming into her eyes. "Lilly I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I wish I could take it all back but I can't" I said, as we gotten closer without knowing. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. I whipped away her tears.

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes; our lips touched. It felt like that the kissed lasted for ten minutes. Our lips broke apart with her pulling away. "Uh I-I must go". She said as she was getting into her rental car. "Lilly wait". She drove off.

_John what did you do? Why did you kiss her! I probably fucked up everything, I always fuck shit up. I thought to myself. _

I just hope that she will talk to me again.

**Lilly's Pov**: "THAT JERK!" I said out loud to myself. I can't believe that he would just kiss me like that, when he knows I'm mad at him. But then again I'm happy that he did, also found that he likes me. I heard my phone go off. I looked at it, and saw that it was Edge.  
>I tried to get to it, but I couldn't reach it. It was pouring down rain, the windows started to get foggy; it was very hard to see anything. Then all I saw was two headlights, I slammed on the breaks. But my car lost control; my car crashed into the other car.<p>

My car flipped over about three times, it landed upside down. I was so scared of what just happened. What the hell I'm going to do? I started to see spots; I saw people coming around my car they looked like paramedics, but I blacked out before they got any closer to see who they were.

**Well I hope that you all liked Chapter 7. Read & Review to let me know what you all think. **

**Chapter Eight: **_John got the news that Lilly got into a car crash. As soon as he heard the news, he rushed to the hospital. He hopes that she pulls through. He would be crushed if she doesn't. Stay tuned to find out. _


	8. Lilly Fights For Her Life

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, all the favorites, and story alerts you guys have been giving me! I really appreciate, and I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story. I already started a new story it's called Runaway Love. I only have the summary and the first chapter up; please go check it out if you haven't yet! And thank you to everyone who has been putting my story as their favorites or on their alerts. Please keep all of that coming. I love hearing of what you all think of it. Please Read and Review. Thank you. Okay so enough chatting here is chapter eight. **

**Chapter Eight** - Lilly fights for her life

**Lilly's POV: **The car landed upside down ,I was stuck and I couldn't move an inch. I could feel blood dripping from my forehead; my head must have bumped against my steering wheel. I was able to hear people that were surrounding my car talking to me, but I couldn't really make it out to see who they were; because I was going in and out from blacking out. My body just finally decided to blackout.

**John's Pov**: I finally got to the hotel after I having that little argument, with Lilly. I know I shouldn't have kissed her; because I knew she was still upset with me. But what went through my mind is that she kissed me back. I was walking towards the door of the hotel, as I was walking; I felt my phone buzzing inside of my pocket, which I forgot to take it off of vibrate. I took it out from my pocket; and saw Randy's name on the caller Id.

"Hey man, what's up?" I asked as I answered. "Where are you?" He asked me, I could tell by the tone of his voice that something was wrong. "I'm just about to come upstairs to the hotel room, is everything okay?" I quickly responded with concerned tone "Uhm… Trish called me, and she told me that Lilly never came back to the hotel room; is she there with you?" He said.  
>"No, she isn't with me, she's probably stuck in traffic" I said.<p>

**Randy's Pov**: "Uhm…Trish called me, and she told me that Lilly never came back to the hotel room; is she with you?" I asked him. "No she isn't with me, she's probably stuck in traffic". He quickly responded. I knew where she was, I just don't know how to tell him; because I knew it would just kill him. There was an awkward silence between us. "Something is wrong, what is it Randy?" He asked with a concerned tone. I took in a deep breath before telling him.  
>"John?" I said "Yes what is it Randy?" He asked. I let out a sigh, "its Lilly". I told him<p>

**John's Pov**: There was an awkward silence between us for at least about five minutes until I said something. "Something is wrong, what is it Randy?" I asked with a concerned tone in my voice. "John?" Randy said. "Yes what is it Randy?" I asked him. I heard him let out a sigh. "It's Lilly". He said. I was so confused; he just asked me if Lilly was with me. But after he said that I started to become really concerned and frantic. "What about her? Where is she Randy?" I asked him as I started pacing back and fourth close by the elevator.  
>"She is in the hospital, she's gotten into a really bad car accident". Randy said. As soon as I heard him say that, I started to panic. "WHAT? Do you know if she is okay, if she is going to pull through it?" I asked franticly. I only pray that she will pull through. "They don't know if she will make it, she is in a real bad condition". I heard him close the door, as if he was going to come down here. "I have to go to the hospital, and find out". I said "Stay right there I'm coming down now, and I'll drive". He told me "No I can drive myself; I want to go and find out now Randy!"<p>

I didn't want to wait for him; I wanted to rush to the hospital, and know that she is going to pull through it. "No John, I can already tell that you're not in a good condition to drive" He told me.

**Randy's Pov: **As soon as I came out of the elevator John came rushing over to me like he's a little kid. His eyes were filled with fear. We rushed over to my rental car. "If I didn't wait for you, I could have been there by now!" John yelled. "Look John, if you drove you could have gotten into an accident; with the way you are right now". We hoped into the car, and drove off.

It was silent during most of the ride to the hospital. As we came to a stop light, I looked over to John; and saw that he was freaking out.  
>"She's going to be okay. We just have to stay positive and strong for her". I told him.<br>"What if she doesn't make it?" He exclaimed.  
>"She will John, she's strong." I quickly replied. He looked over to me, he was about to say something until he noticed that we arrived to the hospital; then he stormed into the lobby.<p>

**John's Pov**: I saw that we finally arrived to the hospital, and I quickly got out of the car; stormed to the front lobby.  
>"Hello sir how can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked me.<br>"Uh hi yes, could you tell me what room, Lilly Hernandez is in please?" I asked her.  
>"Yes, I just need to call the doctor to see if they're done with her surgery". I started to freak out even more, after I heard that she was in surgery. "Hey do they know what room she is in?" Randy asked me as he came up to the front desk. "No not yet, she's calling the doctor to see if she is out of the surgery room". I explained.<br>"Can I have both of your names please?" She asked.  
>"John, and Randy" I told her. Then she went back to talking to the doctor. I couldn't wait any longer; I needed to know now. Before I could say anything; the receptionist hung-up the phone, and looked over to Randy's and I's direction.<br>"He told me that she isn't out of the surgery room yet, but you two are more than welcome to wait for her in the waiting room that's by surgery room". She explained. "Okay thank you". I said as we headed to the waiting room.

**Randy's Pov**: It must have been at least three hours since John, and I have been waiting to hear any type of news on Lilly. I sure do hope that she is okay, and pulls through. We finally heard someone call out our names.  
>"You two must be Randy, and John" When we heard that, we both looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of us, we got out of our seats "Yes sir" I said as we shook his hand. "Is she going to be okay doc?" John asked. "She'll be fine, she just needs to stay here for about a month, and then she can go home. But she can't be on her feet for a while or be alone" The doctor explained. We both nodded "Thank you sir, could you tell us what room she is in please?" I asked.<br>"Yes she is in room 302" He told us. "Thank you" John and I said and headed off to her room.

**Well I hope you all liked chapter 8! & thank you so much to everyone for the reviews, favorites & story alerts. You guys are awesome! Please keep them coming. This chapter will continue a little bit in chapter 9! Again I also have another story up called Runaway Love. Please go check it out if you haven't yet. But I only have the summary and the first chapter up. Please read & review to tell me what you guys think of this chapter and to tell me what you think of my other story. Please and thank you! **

_Chapter Nine summary__**:**_** Lilly is healing faster than the doctors expected. She wants to go back into the ring , but isn't able to until she is completely healed. Will she be able to follow the doctors' orders? Or just go back into the ring on her own time? And what will Michelle have up her sleeves for Lilly once she knows that she is out and done healing? Stay tuned to see what happens next!**


	9. I'll Take Care Of You

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put the next chapter up for this story, I've just been focusing on the other story that I've been working on which is called Runaway Love. Please go check it out if you haven't yet. I almost had this chapter done but than before I could finish it and put it up my laptop's hard-drive crashed :( so sorry for the long wait. Please read and review**.

**Chapter nine – I'll Take Care Of you **

**Randy's Pov**: John and I finally arrived at her room, I could tell that John was a little scared to go into the room too see what kind of condition Lilly was in; so I went a head and opened the door. She was hooked to all of these machines, one was to help her breathe, and the other one was to put more blood into her body. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead, she looked beat-up and helpless. But the good thing is that she is awake, and alive. I stepped inside before John did, the face expression he had on his face looked guilty like he is the one who caused her to get into the car accident.

I knocked on the door and said "Hey Lilly" to let her know that she had some company. She looked on over to see who we where. "Hey" when John stepped in her face went from a full smile to half of a smile with half of a frown to it. I guess it was because she was still mad at John from earlier.

**John's Pov**: I hated seeing Lilly in the condition that she is in, and I felt like this was my entire fault. I took the blame of her getting into the car accident, when she saw Randy she looked happy but than when she looked at me she had this mad look on her face. She hated me, and I couldn't blame her because I hated myself for what I did. I regretted on sleeping with Michelle. But it just that her eyes still gets to me.

"Uhm, hi". I said all she did was look at me and didn't say a word. I know I messed up, but I just wish that she would just talk to me. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked. I just took a seat in a chair that was next to the bed, and Randy grabbed a seat to sit beside me.

Lilly looked passed me, and acted like I wasn't there. "I've been better, but I'm doing okay" she said. Randy smiled. I couldn't take the intentions that were in the room any longer, so I decided to just walk out of the room to get some fresh air. I know I messed up, but I just wish that she would at least look at me. I hated being ignored, and people acted like that I wasn't there when their mad at me. It's not a good feeling at all.

**Randy's Pov**: I smiled at Lilly, and then I noticed John leaving the room. I guess that he couldn't take the intentions that where in the room between him and Lilly. "You know you should suggest on talking things out with each other". I suggested. "I don't know maybe". She said. "I know he messed up and he knows that, but the man still came here to see you. And too see if you where going to pull through, he was worried about you Lilly," I said as I rubbed the back of neck "he really cares about you". I said. "If he truly cared about me, he wouldn't have slept with his ex fiancé right after the date we went on". She said as she looked away.

"We all know what he did was wrong, but you should really suggest on talking things out with each other. I don't know how much longer I can take with you two fighting". I told her. "If he wanted to talk, then he should be the one making the first move to talk too me. Instead of kissing me during the talk, acting like everything is fine when it's not". She said as she turns towards my direction. I was confused because I know John better then anyone, if she told him that she didn't want the kiss then he would back off, but she obviously wanted it and kissed back.

"Did you tell him that you didn't want it, or did you let him kiss you and kissed back?" I asked. She didn't have to say a word, because with her being quiet said it all, that she let him kiss her and that she liked it. "It's getting late. I think that John and I should get going because we have to meet up with Vince at 7:00am, but we'll come back tomorrow after the meeting" I said as I was giving her a hug "Okay". She whispered in my ear. "You should really consider on talking things out with him" I said as I pulled away. "We'll see". She said. "Okay see you later". I said as I walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>- <strong>The Next Day<strong> -

**No one's Pov**: It was ten o'clock in the morning, John and Randy's meeting was finished. They went back to their hotel. The sun was shining bright, so John decided to go jogging. He put on a pair of basketball shorts, a white wife beater and a pair of Nike sneakers on.

"I'm going out for a jog, I'll be back in an hour or two" John shouted to Randy who was in the shower.

"I'm about to go see Lilly, I thought that you wanted to come with me?" Randy asked. John let out a sigh. "I would but she hates me Randy. You saw how she acted when I came to the hospital last night". John said as he grabbed a small hand towel, and put it over his shoulder. Randy turned the shower off "I know, but today is the day that we'll find out how long she is going to stay there and how long it will take for her to recover". Randy said as he came out of the bathroom.

John let out another sigh and said "I know, I'll just meet you over there after I take a shower"…" Okay" Randy said. Than John headed out the door.

**John's Pov**: I wanted to go to the hospital, but I know that Lilly hates my guts right now, and I just couldn't take being ignored. I decided to go jogging so I can try to clear my mind. Before I started to jog, I took my iPod out of my pocket and I put the little buds to the headphones into my ears, and selected a song to listen to.

**Randy's Pov**: I finally arrived to the hospital. I got out of the car, I said hello to the receptionist, and then walked on over to Lilly's room. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I entered the room. She smiled and said "I'm fine, just wanting to get out of here". She sighed. I let out a small chuckle "I know the feeling. I hated being in here when my leg was injured, from getting hit in the back of the knee with a wrench". I explained. She answered with a small groan. "Where's John?" She asked.

"He went jogging, but he'll be here a little later". I said, as I sat down in a chair. "Oh" she said softly as she took a sip of her drink.

**John's Pov**: It was a hot day outside, I've been jogging for almost three hours and I was dying of heat. So I decided to jog back to the hotel so I can take a shower, and then head on out to the hospital. I finally got back to the hotel; I pressed the button to call for the elevator. I turned around which I wish I didn't do, because Michelle was coming towards the elevator. I pressed the button continuously to try to make the elevator come faster, but it was too late. "Hey babe" she said as a smile came across her face. "I'm not your boyfriend so don't call me that" I snarled.

"Damn, what's up your ass this afternoon?" Michelle said. I took the small hand towel and whipped my face, to catch the drips of sweat that was streaming down from my hair. "You're the reason why Lilly doesn't talk to me". She let out a small laugh "I don't find that amusing" The elevator finally arrived, and it made a loud ding when the door slid open. "Just a little reminder John, it takes two to tango". She said as the elevator opened when it arrived to her floor. "Catch ya later". She said as she winked, and then she was finally gone.

I let out a sigh of irritation out, the elevator finally made it to my floor. I walked over to me and Randy's hotel room, I was dripping in sweat. I stumbled trying to slide my key-card through the slot. I finally got the door opened and headed to my bag to pick out some clothes to wear. I picked up a pair of jean shorts, my "Never give up" shirt headed off to the shower. I was excited to see Lilly but I just don't like being ignored and have her act like that I'm not there.

The cool water poured down onto my head and just let it work its magic on taking my stress and worries away. I grabbed a towel and dried myself off.

Randy's Pov: I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:00pm John still wasn't here. I decided to call him.

"Hello" John said

"Hey man, where are you?" I asked

"I'm on my way now" John said "I'll be there in twenty minutes".

"Okay, see you soon". I said. "Alright, bye". Than I hung-up the phone.

"What did he say?" Lilly asked as she was flipping through the TV channels. "He'll be here in twenty minutes" I said. "I thought that you were mad at him, and didn't want him here?" I asked

"I'm mad at him, I do and I don't want him here". She explained. "I see". She finally found a TV show that took her interest, which was Law and Order.

So we watched it for a little bit until we heard a knock on the door and saw John entering into the room. "Hi" he said. "Hi" Lilly said. A smile came across John's face all because she finally said something to him. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a little awhile". I said since it looked like they wanted to talk. "No, don't leave me with him". Lilly said. I just gave her a stern look, and she knew what I was going to say "Fine'' she said as I walked out the door.

**Lilly's Pov**:

I didn't want Randy to leave, but I guess he knew that John wanted to talk about what happened. But he needs to make the first move for it, not me. I just started to look around the room trying to avoid eye contact with John, because whenever I look into his crystal blue eyes I get lost inside them, and just forget everything that happened. But I didn't want to make it that easy for John because he messed up big time, and now he needs to suffer for it and work for my trust again.

"So" I said. "Lilly, I know I messed up but I want to put that behind us, and make everything right between us again". John said. "You need to be able to show me that you're sorry and that you won't do it again". I said trying not to look into his eyes. He grabbed my hand gently my hand just laid into his big muscular hand his skin and his touch was so soft and gentle. He put his other hand over mine, and held it.

"I promise you that it will never happen again. I left the room last night because I couldn't take the intention that was in the room, and I just couldn't take the fact that you ignored me and acted like that I wasn't there". He said softly. "Why did you sleep with her John? " I asked him "I don't know, it was a big mistake that I didn't mean for it to happen, I will never let it happen again". John said. "Just please forgive me, I know I haven't known you for that long yet but I need you in my life, I haven't felt like this for anyone in a very long time, and I want to be able to make more memories with you, and only you Lilly". John pleaded.

"Okay I'll forgive you this time," He let out a bright smile, and his eyes lit up bright like a light bulb. "But you need to work on for me to be able to trust you again, can you do that?" I said. "Yes, I'll do whatever it takes". "Okay". I said with a smile as we hugged each other.

I heard a knock at the door and saw that the doctor was standing in the door way with Randy behind him. The both of them came inside.

"Hello Lilly". The doctor said. "Hello" … "I'm Angelica, how are we feeling today?" She asked as she shook my hand. "I've had better days, but I'm feeling okay". I said. "That's good, so I'm here to tell you on your results". I nodded "Well you seem to have broken ribs and a fractured collar bone". Angelica explained.

"How long will I have to stay in here, and out of the ring?" I asked "You'll be in here for two weeks, but you'll be out of the ring for six months". I looked at her like she had a third eyeball in the middle of her forehead. "No, I can't be out for that long I need to go against Alicia Fox for the woman's title". I shouted. "I'm sorry Lilly but that's the doctor's orders. You would also need to have some help to be taken care of, so that you can stay off of your feet for awhile". She said.

John spoke up and said "I'll take care of her". Angelica nodded and left the room. I just had a blank stare on my face and couldn't believe that I can't be in the ring for six months and had to forfeit the woman's title.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Well that's chapter nine, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Please read and review. I'm so sorry that it took me this long for me to put chapter nine up. It will also continue onto the next chapter.**

_Chapter Ten summary_: **Lilly was so upset that she had to forfeit the woman's title, John was helping Trish to take care of Lilly. A week after she got out of the hospital Lilly and Michelle came face to face. Stay tuned to what happens next**.


	10. Face To Face

**A/N thank you for all the reviews, favorites etc. It was all greatly appreciate it. **

**Chapter Ten** – **Face to Face**

The sun was shining bright, and the sun beams were shining through Lilly's window onto her face. Enough to make her open up her eyes. It was only 8:00am, but she didn't care because today was the day that she gets out of the hospital. She couldn't wait to get out of there, but she was still bummed out on how she had to forfeit her shot at the woman's title. Because that was her chance to show a-lot of the divas that didn't like her that she was good enough to be in the same company has them, and to show the people that didn't believe in her, that you can achieve anything if you just put hard work into it.

**John's Pov**:

It was only 8:00am, but I didn't care because today is the day that Lilly gets out of the hospital. Randy was still sleeping, but I didn't waste any time. I got dressed, I made sure that the door didn't slam shut, and rushed on over to my rental car. As I was walking to my car, I heard a female voice say "Good morning John" I looked over my shoulder, and saw that it was Michelle. How come she is always in the same place as me majority of the time, and would she ever leave me the hell alone. She is the reason why Lilly and I are in these circumstances.

"What is it Michelle?" I asked

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed". Michelle said as she got in front of me, to make me stop walking.

"Can you please get out of my way? I don't have time for this". I said as politely as I could. I waited for her to move out of my way, but she didn't, so I walked around her until she grabbed my arm. "What do you want Michelle?" I asked, I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Why are in a hurry to get away from me?" She asked "Stay awhile" she said as she lean in closer towards me. I stepped a foot back.

"I'm going to pick up Lilly from the hospital" I said as I was trying to get enough space in between us as I can, but she just kept getting closer every time I tried to get away.

"Why? You should stay with me, Randy can go and get her''. She whispered.

"No I can't, I promised her that I would pick her up. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go". I said as I walked away.

**Michelle's** **Pov**:

I watched John walk off; if it wasn't for that little whore I would be getting what I want. And what I want is John. She's must of forgave him, and that made me real mad; because I was hoping that would make her stop talking to him completely.

**- At the hospital –**

**John's Pov**:

I finally arrived to the hospital, I said hi to the lady at the front desk; and headed back to Lilly's room. I looked through the door, and saw that she was wide awake watching TV.

I opened the door, but I knocked to let her know that she had company.

"Good-morning" I smiled as I walked in.  
>"Morning" She said as a soft smile came across her lips. I sat in a chair that was her bedside.<br>"So, what are you watching?" I asked.  
>"This show called Revenge" She said as she turned back towards to the TV. "Where's Randy?" She asked.<p>

"Oh, he was still sleeping when I left. I would have waited for him but I wouldn't be here right now if I did" I smiled, she giggled. 

- **Back at the hotel** -

**Randy's Pov**:

My eyes started to flutter open from feeling the beams of the sun shining bright onto my eyes. I looked over at the time, and saw that it was ten o'clock in the morning. I looked around and saw that John was nowhere to be found, I let out a small chuckle knowing that he was already at the hospital to go pick Lilly up.

I gathered a change of clothes and I went into the shower. Feeling the warmth of the water hitting onto my hair and back has woke me up, and relieved a lot of stress from traveling a-lot on the road. "I need a vacation" I thought to myself.

I got out of the shower dried myself off and got into the clothes I picked out. I grabbed my phone, my wallet, and my watch and then headed out of the door.

As I was walking towards to the elevator I heard a voice to a female voice that I particularly don't like. "Orton" she said I ignored her and just kept on walking.  
>"Orton, I know you can hear me". I turned around when I finally reached to the elevator<br>"What is it McCool?" I snarled

"Don't get all pissy with me Orton. Tell your little friend Lilly that she needs to stay away from John. Or else" She growled.

"Or else what McCool? You're not going to do anything about it, John can be around anyone he wants! He's a free man". I yelled. "Plus you had your chance and you fucked it up by cheating on him with Edge".

"Yeah well we'll see about that Orton" She growled as she walked off. The elevator finally arrived; it made the ding noise as the doors open.

"I defiantly need a vacation to get away from all of this drama". I thought to myself.

- **Back at the hospital** -

John and Lily where watching Law and order until they heard a knock on. Lilly smiled when she saw who was at the door. "Hey Randy" She said.

"Hey are you ready to get out of here?" He asked.  
>"Hell yeah!" She said with excitement. Ever since she came into the WWE he always treated her as a little sister. She knew that he was someone that she could always count on to be there for her, when she needed someone. Their friendship meant a lot to her.<p>

The doctor finally came in and told her that she was able to go now, but also reminded her that she can't go into the ring for six months. She really hated that she had to forfeit her shot at the woman's title.

- **At the hotel** -

They finally arrived to the hotel. Randy and John where helping Lilly out of the car, and got her stuff out of the trunk; and Randy pushed her to her hotel room.  
>"Hey John" Michelle shouted as she spotted them at the elevator.<br>John looked over and he rolled his eyes "Great" He whispered underneath his breath.  
>"What is it Michelle?" John asked with annoyance.<p>

"Do you want to go out to lunch babe?" She asked with excitement in her voice, the tone of her voice changed after she saw that he was with Lilly.  
>"No I don't" John said. "What are you doing with her?" Michelle snarled.<br>Lilly finally decided to speak up "Last time I checked he isn't with you anymore, and that he can be with whoever he wants to" she snapped.

Michelle looked over to Lilly and walked on over to where she was and got all up in her face.  
>"This has nothing to do with you, so how about you stay out of this" Michelle growled.<br>"Oh I think it has everything to do with me, since you brought my name into the conversation". Lilly said as she glared at Michelle.

"Who do you think that you're talking to like that? Orton you better get this hoe in check" Michelle hissed.

"I don't have to do anything McCool and she isn't a hoe, the one who is the hoe around here is you" Randy growled.

"I'm obviously talking to you, to someone who can't handle a rejection and can't get it through their head that John obviously doesn't want anything to do with you anymore". Lilly growled.

"You better watch your back". Michelle growled as she walked off.

"Are you okay?" John asked. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl I can handle it". Lilly said. "Okay" John said with a smile.

The elevator finally arrived and the where off to Lilly's room.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay, I've just been having trouble with coming up with ideas for this chapter and writing it out to have it make sense. But please read and review to tell me what you guys think of it, and if you have any ideas for the next chapter please let me know. Thank you**


	11. Replacement

**A/N Thank you all for all the reviews on the last chapter =) It meant a lot.**

**Chapter Eleven – Replacement**

**- At Trish's and Lilly's Hotel room -**

**Trish's Pov – **

I was getting things in the hotel room ready for Lilly, since today was the day that she was getting out of the hospital. I was making the bed until I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" I said. "Hey! Come on in" Randy pushed Lilly inside.  
>"Hey, how is everything?" Lilly asked "Everything has been okay, good to have you back" I said<br>"It's good to be back" She said with a smile. "But I just hate how I have to forfeit my chance at the woman's title in two weeks".  
>"I know how it feels to forfeit a match, I'm sure we all do". I said. <p>

**- Later on -**

**Vince's Office **

"Well since Lilly has to forfeit her shot at the woman's title, because due to the car accident she gotten into. You will be taking her spot for the title shot". Vince said.

"Thank you very much Vince". The lady with blonde hair said. "It's my pleasure". Vince said. Then the lady with blonde hair walked out of Vince's office.

As she walked out of Vince's office a pleasure smirk came across her lips and she walked off. 

- **Back at Lilly and Trish's hotel** -

Lilly, Trish, Randy and John where just spending some time together and were just watching some movies. They were watching The Rundown, until their movie was interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Now who can that be?" Trish asked. "I'm not sure but I'll go get it". John said.  
>"Thank you John" Trish said.<p>

So John went to go answer the door and saw Vince McChmon on the other side of the door.  
>"Hello John". Vince said "Hello Vince". John said "Is Lilly here?" Vince asked.<p>

"Yeah she's here". John said "Who is it John?" Lilly asked. "It's Vince he needs to talk to you "John said.  
>"Come on in". Lilly said. So Vince came inside.<p>

"It's good to have you back" Vince said as he sat down. "It's good to be back sir". Lilly said. "What do you have to tell me?" She asked. "Well I found your replacement for the shot of the woman's title". Vince started to explain. "Oh who?" She asked she is hoping that his answer isn't Michelle McCool.

"Michelle McCool" he said without any hesitation. Lilly's mouth just dropped.  
>"What? Couldn't you find anyone else?" Lilly asked frantically<br>"I have. A-lot of the divas has come up to me and asked for a shot at the title, even Trish". He explained. "I would rather have Trish have the shot instead of her". Lilly suggested.

"Yeah I know, but you don't always get what you want". Vince said "Have a nice day" Then he walked out of the door. Leaving Lilly with a enrage feeling inside of her.

"It'll be okay. But think about though Lilly, it'll give you more of a boost to get back to us quicker than six months". Trish said.

"That's true" Lilly said. "Then I'd be able to go after her and kick her ass". John knew that why Michelle went after for the shot of the title because he knew that if she got the shot at the title, that it would bug Lilly. And that Michelle wanted to get revenge.

**- Next week -**

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Lilly was all alone in her hotel room, because Trish was out doing her signing she had to do, and she isn't going to be back until three o'clock in the afternoon. Randy and John where out having some guy time, to have some time away from all the drama that has happened the whole week with Michelle.

So Lilly decided to wheel herself to her bedroom and picked out her white sparkly bikini that had black leopard print, she got her dark blue denim blue jeans and put them on over her bikini, and a hot pink cover up top. She put her light pink flip flops on, and grabbed her towel, as soon as she got her crutches she headed out of the door.

Even though she had her crutches it was still a little hard for her to walk and tiring, but she had the ambition to be out of the wheelchair and to be able to get better to come back to WWE. As she was headed over to the elevator, she saw Michelle getting off of it.

She let out a sigh "Great. Just what I need" she thought to herself. As soon as Michelle got out of the elevator she spotted her pray. "Well well well, look at who we have here" Michelle said

"What do you want McCool?" Lilly growled. "What's the matter someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" Michelle asked. "Or is someone in a bad mood because I took her spot at taking a shot at the woman's title?" She let out an evil laugh.

"Yeah and if you win I will defiantly take the shot for the woman's title, so I can kick your ass". Lilly hissed.

"Ahaha! We'll see about that "Michelle said as she purposely bumped into Lilly's shoulder. "Oh and one more thing…Stay away from John". She hissed before she walked off.

Lilly just brushed it off and continued on getting herself to the pool. She finally arrived to indoor pool; she took her shorts and her cover up off, and left her stuff on one of the lounge chairs. And dipped into the pool and just did some laps back walking from one side of the pool to the other.

It was about an hour since she's been at the pool. So she decided to get out and dried herself off, and put her shorts and cover up back on, and headed back to her hotel room.

- At the hotel room - 

Lilly's Pov -

As soon as I came back from the pool, I decided to take a warm shower to wash all the chlorine out of my hair. It just felt so good feeling the warm water hit on top of your head, and onto the back of your shoulders it just lifts all the stress away from your shoulders, at least for a few minutes anyways. I got out of the shower and dried myself off; I put on the outfit that I picked out. I wanted to make myself look all cute, since I know that John is coming over in a few hours.

As I got out of the bedroom I saw that Trish was finally back from her signing.  
>"Hey. How was your signing?" I asked<br>"It was long and tiring, but it was good" She said softly "How was your day?"  
>"It was okay, I went to the pool for a little bit" I explained. "You're looking cute. Is John coming over?" She asked.<p>

"Yeah, in a few hours". I said with a smile. "You really like him don't you?" She asked.  
>"Yeah I do" I blushed. "Do you think that he likes me the same way that I like him?" I asked<br>"Girl it's obvious that he does". She said with a smile. "How come you don't give him a chance? He's a great guy".

"I don't know. I'm just scared about getting hurt, and that he would go and sleep with Michelle behind my back again". I explained.  
>"Yeah I know. But that's in the past, you should try and give him a chance when you guys are together, you both look really happy together". Trish said.<br>"Yeah I guess we do" I said as I sat down and watched some tv. 

**Okay so there is chapter eleven =) I know it was kind of boring, but I promise to make the next chapter a more exciting. This chapter will continue on chapter twelve. =) Well I hope that you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think=) Read and review =)**


	12. I'm with her now

**Chapter Twelve** – I'm with her now

- **Two months later **-

**Lilly's Pov** -

It has been two months since I've been out of the hospital and been recovering. I've been recovering a lot faster than the doctors thought I would. They're amazed on how much strength I've gained to be able to walk again in a month but they still say that I can't go into the ring yet. This sucks because tonight is the night that I would be going against Megan Fox for the woman's title. I was walking around backstage and being welcomed back by all of my friends that I've made over the eight months since I've been hired. I knew from the beginning that I would make some friends and some enemies at the same time. But my enemies didn't really bother me all that much accept for one person, and that would be Michelle McCool, and that's only because she still tries to get back with John and it makes it clear to her that he doesn't want anything to do with her. Yeah he has slept with her before but he's told me that was the biggest mistake he has made and that he promised me that he would never do it again and I hope that he doesn't because if he does I don't know how I would be able to handle it for the second time.

I was about to open the door to my dressing room until I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Well well, look at who we have here" I turned around and found myself face to face with Michelle McCool.

"What do you want McCool?" An evil smirk came across her lips. "Aw what's the matter? Mad that I'm able to go for the woman's title and you're not?" I was about to say what was on my mind but I got interrupted by somebody before I could of gotten the words out of my mouth.

"Oh would you just give up already Michelle" I saw that it was John who was the one that was coming to my rescue even though I could handle her myself.  
>"What's the matter Johnny boy? Scared that I might hurt your little bitch?" I heard just about enough of her. I was about to attack her but before I could John stopped me by holding me by my waist.<p>

"You are the one who is the bitch" I said.  
>"Hey relax," John whispered in my ear. "What do you want Michelle? Why do you keep on trying to make our lives a living hell?" John asked as his voice grew deeper.<br>"I won't stop until I get what I want" Michelle growled  
>"Well this needs to stop" John said.<br>"What I want is you," she said as she got closer to John "and I won't stop until I have you". She whispered.

"Well you can keep on trying all you want but I'm never going to get back with you," John said as he grabbed me gently by my waist. "Because I have a girlfriend now". Michelle and I both looked at him with the are you joking me kind of look.

"Really? " She asked  
>"Who?" I asked. He looked at me with his soothing crystal blue eyes and his lips touched mine. His lips were just as soft as I remembered. The kiss lasted for about five minutes which it seemed like forever. He broke the kiss and he looked on over at Michelle.<p>

"She is" He said with a big smile on his smile he turned his attention to me. "Lilly"  
>"Yes John" I said softly.<br>"Would you be my girlfriend?" As soon as he asked that I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt my cheeks turn bright red.  
>"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend". I said with a big smile.<p>

As soon as I turned back around I noticed that Michelle was all up in my face.  
>"This isn't over" She growled "I will get what I want".<br>"We'll see about that".  
>"Now I need to go and get ready to become the new woman's champion" As soon as she started to walk off I wanted to go after her but John grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.<p>

"Relax" He said as he pulled me in for a hug "She's just trying to get under your skin".  
>"Yeah but I was supposed to be the one going for the woman's title, not her" I growled.<br>"I know baby" He said as he stared into my eyes "You'll get another shot". Before I could even say anything his lips touched mine.

- **Later on** -

Lilly's Pov –

I was just standing backstage watching Michelle's and Megan's match. As I was watching their match I felt enraged because that was supposed to be me out there not Michelle. The match was going on for a good sixty minutes. Michelle went in for the pin 1…2…3 her hand was raised up in the air by the referee.

**ANNOUNCER** – The winner and the new woman's champion Michelle…McCool.  
>And her music starts to play…<p>

"Damn it!" I said out loud.  
>"Hey Lilly" A male voice said. I jumped a little and then turned around and saw that it was Edge.<br>"Oh hey Edge"  
>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you" He said as he put his hand on top of my shoulder.<br>"It's okay"  
>"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.<p>

"I'm probably going to go out with John, Randy, Trish, Lita, Matt and Jeff tonight to this bar called Lucy's," I explained  
>"Ah that sounds like fun"<br>"Yeah it does. You should come and join".  
>"I would love to, but I'm not that much a bar type of person," He said calmly "But wouldn't a nice night in with a movie and a nice home cooked meal with the one and only rated R superstar?"<p>

"I have a boyfriend now Edge," I said "and I don't think that he would appreciate that".  
>"Oh c'mon, he doesn't have to know". He whispered.<br>"No thank you, I'm not like McCool that would cheat on their boyfriend". I said and stormed off.

- **Later that night **-

**John's Pov** –

It was the end of Raw I won my match against Randy Orton and Michelle won her match against Megan Fox. Which I know that Lilly isn't too happy about. But I know a way to get her forget about it for now at least, after we go out with Randy, Trish, Lita, Matt and Jeff. I was on my way to the men's locker room to go freshen up for tonight's outing with everybody.

I went into the shower to wash all the sweat off of my body; I got out of the shower and whipped the water that was still dripping off. I put on a plain white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jean shorts on. I grabbed my cell phone my wallet and my keys.

I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was headed because I felt someone bump into my body. I looked down and saw that it was Lilly.  
>"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't see you" I said with a sincere tone.<br>"It's okay," she said. "What are you doing here? I thought that you left already". She exclaimed.

"No. I decided to just take a shower here instead of just going all the way back to the hotel," I explained. "What are you doing here?"

"I just took a shower myself," she said softly. "Ready to go?" She asked.  
>"Of course," I smiled "You look beautiful tonight". A smile tugged her lips and she looked down to try to hide her bright red cheeks.<br>She was wearing some black denim jeans that had a little specks of sparkles on the back pockets a red shirt that showed her belly button just a little bit, and had an opening streaming down her breast not showing to much but enough to be able to be seen.

She sure has come a long way in two months. She still needed her crutches to be able to stand on her two feet, but she didn't let that stop her from going out and having a good time.

**- In the car -**

**Lilly Pov** –

It was quiet during most of the car ride to Lucy's bar. I was just looking out of the window and I was just thinking of what Edge asked me earlier, and wondered if I should tell John about it or not.

"Lilly," John said softly I looked on over to show that he had my attention. "Is everything okay? Because you've been quiet threw most of the car ride". He asked.

"Everything is fine," knowing that everything is not okay. "Just thinking".

"About?" He asked.

"On how I could have been the one to win the woman's title tonight" Lying even though that was only slightly true.

"I know that you were really excited about getting a shot at the woman's title, but you have to do what's best for you right now," He explained. "And that is staying out of the ring until you're fully healed".

"I know" I said as I was letting out a sigh. "But why did the car accident have to happen a month before I was supposed to go against Megan?"

"I don't know Lil," He said as he put his hand over mine. "We can't control car accidents"

"I wish we could". I said as he finally parked the car. I felt bad about lying of what I was really thinking about, I just didn't want to tell him right now and ruin his mood since it was a good night for him, since he won the WWE title.

John's Pov –

I hated seeing Lilly down. I knew on how excited she was getting her first shot at the woman's title, but it was all taken away from her because of a car accident. I wish that I was the one who gotten into the car accident instead of her, so I could have seen her win the match tonight. I put my hand in hers and headed on inside.

I spotted Trish, Lita, Randy, Matt and Jeff at the table in the back. So Lilly and I walked on over to the table.

"Hey guys" Trish squealed. "So would like to have drink?" She asked Lil and I.

"Yeah sure," Lilly said.

"What would you like?" Trish asked.

"Uhm…I'll have a captain morgan mixed with coke"

"Okay you got it. What about you Johnny boy?"

"I'll have a beer"

"Okay" And then Trish walked on over to the open bar to get the drinks.

"I'll go help her out" Lil said

"Okay babe" I said as I kissed her gently onto her lips. Then I looked back at Lita and the guys.

"What?"

"When did you two get together?" Lita asked

"Oh. Today before my match" I replied with a smile.

"It's about time" Randy said.

Lilly's Pov –

"Need any help?" I politely asked my blonde haired friend.

"No it's okay I got it". She replied.

"Okay," I said as I turned to walk back to the table with Trish. "John and I are together " I said with a smile.

"Oh my god really? When did this happen?" She asked with excitement.

"Today before he had to go to his match," I said as I let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked

"He asked in front of Michelle" She let out a laugh.

"I bet she wasn't too happy about that," I shook my head no. "Well don't worry about her hun. I'm happy for you two". She said with another smile.

We finally got back to the table and we sat down and had a good time.

It was three o'clock in the morning and we were finally back at the hotel. John walked with me to my room since I had just a little too much to drink. Trish didn't come back to the room because well she had other plans with Matt.

**John Pov** –

It was three o'clock in the morning and we were finally back at the hotel. I had to help Lil back up to her room, since she wasn't able to walk straight on her own. I gently laid Lil onto the bed once I knew that she was safe and sound her bed I went to go get her a glass of water and some aspirin for later in the afternoon when she wakes up.

"Here's some water and two aspirins, so you can take it later on when you wake up" I said as I gently put them down onto the night stand that's next to her bed.

"John," She said as I was about to walk out of the room

"Yes?" I said with a gently smile.

"Stay," She slurred. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Please" she begged as she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Okay" was all I could say and so I lay down next to her. I felt her soft lips touch my cheek. I looked down so our eyes were locked into each other's. I leaned a little bit closer to her and landed a kiss on top of her lips. We traded a couple of kiss back and forth. My tongue poked at her lips begging for permission to come in. The kiss deepened with passion. Her hands started to run up and down my stomach.

I knew that this was a night that I wouldn't regret or forget.

**End of Chapter….**

**So what did you all think? Please review to tell me what you think =) **


	13. Today's the day

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts on the last chapter =) **

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter thirteen** **– Today's the day**.

**Lilly's Pov – **

My eyes fluttered open from the beams from the sun shining through the windows; the birds where chirping their happy songs. I looked at the time and saw that it was nine o'clock in the morning, then I looked on over to my left side and saw that John was missing, but there was a note.

_Good-morning sweetheart;  
>you looked so peaceful while you were asleep so, I didn't want to wake you up. I just left you a note to let you know that I went to the gym and that I will be back in about an hour. Don't sleep in too late because remember that you have a four month check-up with the doctor at twelve o'clock in the afternoon. I want to take you out too breakfast before then, so get ready after you read this. I love you.<br>Love,  
>John.<em>

I shot out of bed and picked out a pair of clothes and hoped into a nice warm shower. With the warm water beating softly onto the top of my head, I was slowly starting to wake up fully. After about forty five minutes of being in the shower, I heard the door of my hotel open; it could have been either John or Trish.

I finally got out of the shower and dried myself off; and blow dried my hair. The outfit I picked out was some white denim jean shorts, and a red tube top; with a black short jean jacket. I came out of the bathroom and I saw John sitting on the couch. 

I cleared my throat slightly and he turned around. A smile creeped up onto his face; and he walked on over to where I was standing.

**John's Pov** –

I walked on over to Lilly; I placed my hands onto her hips and pulled her in closer for a kiss.

"You read the note?" I whispered as I broke the kiss.  
>"Yes," She smiled "so where would you like to go?" She asked.<br>"How about Ihop?" I asked  
>"Sounds good".<br>"Okay; just let me shower up real quick and then we can go".  
>"Okay" She smiled.<p>

Then I quickly went into the shower to wash up. I got out of the shower and I slipped on some blue jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt slipped on my black and white basketball air pump shoes.

"Ready?" I asked as I offered her my arm. She nodded and then laced her arm undermine.

::: **At I-Hop**:::

John's Pov

We finally arrived to I-hop; we walked on up to where the hosts stand was to put down our name so we could be seated, since it looked like there was at least a twenty minute wait.

"How many?" The hosts asked.  
>"Two" I said.<br>"There is a twenty five minute wait; can I have a last name please?"  
>"Hernadez" Lilly replied.<br>"Okay. Take a seat and we will call you when a table is open".  
>"Okay; thank you" We both said.<p>

Twenty minutes later we were seated at a table and had a minute to look over the menu.

"So are you ready for today's appointment?" I asked.  
>"Yeah I guess so"<p>

The waiter took our order and we just continued with our conversation, until our food and drinks came.

"Everything will be fine". He said as he held my hand.  
>"I know but, I just want to be able to get back into the ring".<br>"I know you do. You will one day; it'll just take some time for that day to come".

After we were done with our food I paid the bill, and then we went on over to the car and headed on over to the doctors. The drive to the doctors was quiet, I glanced on over to Lilly and saw that she was looking out the window. Just by looking at her I could tell that she was a bit anxious and nervous about finding out the results on if she can get back into the ring now. I gently grabbed her hand and held it lightly.

"What if I can never get back into the ring?" She asked  
>"You will be able to one day".<br>"Okay, if you say so".

Just by the tone in her voice I could tell that she was starting to give up and lose hope. We finally arrived to the doctor's office. I went on over to the passenger side and helped Lilly out of the car. She signed in and we sat in the waiting room waiting to be called.

**Lilly's Pov** –

Coming back to the doctors every month was starting to get on my nerves. I just wanted to be able to get back into the ring, I know that was going to take some time but, I wanted that day to come now. I was tired of just sitting back stage not being able to wrestle, and not being able to take a shot for the woman's title. It's been about thirty minutes since John and I been waiting to be seen. I was starting to get a bit annoyed hearing this one kid cry for about almost forty five minutes since we've been in the waiting room, I just let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Lilly Hernandez" The nurse called out. Finally I can be seen, and find out the results and get the hell out of the doctor's office. I walked on over to the door where the nurse was standing. We measured to see how tall I was and got onto the scale to see on how much I weighed. Then we went back into a little room that had this thing that's kind of like a bed with some white light paper over it, I sat down on it since that is where the patient pretty much sits down at and we just waited for the doctor to come in and check me.

John was about to say something but he got interrupted by someone knocking on the door. A male that was slender, and had brown hair with a fair tone of skin came walking in; he was wearing a white long jacket. I was guessing that he was the doctor that was going to check to see how I was doing. He looked on over to where I was.

"You must be Lilly?" He asked as he extended his hand out, I gave him a small smile. "I'm Doctor Grant" He said as a shook his hand firmly.

"So what are we in here for today?" He asked**. **_**He's a Doctor he should know these things already**_. I thought to myself.  
>"I'm in here for a checkup to see how everything is doing and to see if I can get back into the ring". I said. So with that said we got down to business. We went into a different room so I can get a MRI done.<p>

It's been about forty five minutes since I've been in the MRI room getting everything checked out, we were almost done. John and I were back in the little room we were in while we were waiting to be seen by the doctor.

I was pacing back and forth anxiously waiting for the doctor to come in with the results.

"Lil" John said. I looked back at him. "Relax babe. Everything is going to be fine". He said as he put his hands on top of my shoulders.  
>"Yeah I know, bu-"I was cut off with the someone knocking on the door.<p>

John's Pov –

"So is it good news or bad news?" Lily asked right away as soon as the doctor came in. He looked at her and smiled. "It's bad news isn't it? "

He let out a small chuckle. "No it's good news Miss Hernandez" Lily's eyes opened up wide and a big smile grew on her face. "I can get into the ring again?" She asked anxiously.

I just looked at her and smiled I could tell she is really excited about finding out if she could go into the ring again and in a shorter amount of time then the doctors thought. I could tell that she really loved her job, and that she loved wrestling and entertaining the fans. Vince really did a good job at picking the new diva for Raw; and I'm glad that he picked her out of some of the others he interviewed, because I would have never been able to meet the woman of my dreams.

"You have made a tremendous recovery in a short amount of time," He started to say.  
>"And" Lily said with excitement. He let out a small laugh.<br>"And everything seems to be working well and heeling perfectly".  
>"Can you just let out already please?" I just looked at her.<p>

"Lilly" I said.  
>"What? I just want to know if I can get back into the ring now gosh" She said as she looked at me with the evil eye.<br>"Yes you are able to get back into the ring"  
>"Yes!" She practically yelled.<br>"But, still take it one day at a time; because your body will need to get used to doing your normal routine all over again".  
>"Okay, thanks doc" She said and he shook her hand and then he shook mine.<p>

So we walked out of the doctor's office and headed on back to the car.

"This calls for a celebration!" Lily said. "What is so funny Johnny boy?"  
>"Just by the way you are acting right now" She slapped my left shoulder. "Ouch. That hurt"<br>"It's not funny". She pouted. I walked in front of her, and I pulled her in for a kiss.

The kiss grew deeper with passion. I put one of my hands into her hair. The kissed lasted which it seemed like forever until I pulled away to break the kiss.

"I think the way you're actin now is sexy". She looked down and her cheeks turned into a light red shade. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel and celebrate". She let out a small giggle.

"Okay". And with that we got into the car, and headed back to the hotel to have the best celebration ever.

A/N 2 – So there was chapter thirteen. What did you guys think? Please review =)


End file.
